songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liev Artovsky
Liev Artovsky (born September 21, 1992), also known as Leo, AV Song Contest or simply Liev, is the sole founder, researcher, editor and manager of the now defunct Asian Voice Song Contest on YouTube. He became a member of the OVSC Song Contests (now Song Contest Forums) group on September 17, 2012 and has since then joined several YouTube song contests as the user, AV Song Contest. He has also hosted a Ukrainian national selection for WideVision Song Contest #11 called, "Blue and Yellow", American national selection for TubeVision # 27 called, "Star-Spangled", Turkish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest #33, "Tek Türkiye #1" and a Portuguese national selection for Ourvision Song Contest #34, "Um Portugal #1" and more. Personal Information: *'Real Name:' Leonard A. *'Born:' ♍ Virgo. September 21, 1992 in Quezon, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015125445/ovsc/images/3/3b/Philippines.png PHL *'Residence:' Quezon, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015125445/ovsc/images/3/3b/Philippines.png Philippines *'Origin:' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015125445/ovsc/images/3/3b/Philippines.png Filipino, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015125558/ovsc/images/8/81/China.png Chinese and http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114304/ovsc/images/5/58/Spain.png Spanish *'Occupation:' Forum Moderator at Song Contest Forums (but is still in pursuit of real employment) *'YouTube Channel:' AV Song Contest and Liev Artovsky Personal Preference: *Likes: Making friends worldwide, Pastas and other delicious foods (streetfoods, 5-star cuisines or house-cooked foods), Chocolates, Ice Cream and other delectable desserts, Discovering new songs from around the world, Watching movies of all sorts (except Horror movies), Internet-surfing, TV soaps and shows, Parodies, People's sincere compliments, Helping others out, Eurovision Song Contest, Airplanes (and riding in), Cars, Cellphones, Travel and Geography *Dislikes: Disturbing him while surfing the internet, Slow/Choppy/No internet connection, Editing dilemmas, Smoking and other forms of pollution, Some mainstream musics (songs from Lady GaGa, Rihanna, etc.), Boredom, Embarrassing and Awkward moments, Crimes of all sorts, Racists/(Cyber) Bullies/Arrogant/Self-centered people, Liars, Disgusting things, Reptiles and Amphibians and Rude drivers that obnoxiously beep at pedestrians and co-drivers *The Year He Discovered about Eurovision: 2010 *Favorite Eurovision Year: 2010 *Favorite Eurovision/Non-Eurovision Artist: Alexander Rybak *Favorite Eurovsion Song: "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak *Favorite Movies: 3 Idiots, EuroTrip, Freaky Friday, From Paris with Love, Mean Girls, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Orphan, Slumdog Millionaire, The Lake House, and more *Favorite YouTube Song Contests: Astounding Contest, GalaxyVision Song Contest, Imagine Song Contest, Own Eurovision Song Contest, Triakes' Unofficial Eurovision Song Contest, The Voice Song Contest, Tubevision Contest and more Biography Liev was born in Quezon, Philippines, the youngest of the two. Both his parents are Filipino but it is believed that his father descended from the Spanish mestizos and his mother from the ancient Chinese that both occupied the country decades ago. He graduated college at the early age of 19 with a Bachelor's degree on Communication Arts with a 'With Distinction' Award, a title/position lower than the Cum Laude title and is currently in pursuit of employment in the media or non-media field locally or internationally. Associated Users Here's a list of the associated users with Liev who have many things in common with him aside from liking Eurovision Song Contest and joining YouTube song contests: 1. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014001034/ovsc/images/6/64/Cyprus.png DimitrisLoveIvi - Both have braces''' and have the same #1 preference in NSs of Switzerland and Belarus for Eurovision 2013. 2. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png ''' ESCJessicaUK - Both loves video editing and interested in the flags of the world and Geography. 3. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014001626/ovsc/images/6/69/Denmark.png HvdstrCBfr - Both are''' Asian (or half-Asian in Christian's case), are almost in the same age bracket, interested in Geography, hates or dislikes listening so much to mainstream music and understands Autism more than any ordinary people. 4. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png '''LanguageNerd09 - Both are almost in the same age bracket, loves learning different languages and loves airplanes. 5. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png LuigiDan96 - Both loves to sing. 6. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014191849/ovsc/images/3/3b/Moldova.png mihai1103 - Both loves pasta and teas, discovering new songs from around the world, have braces, and are interested in the flags of the world and Geography 7. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015133044/ovsc/images/4/43/Australia.png MightyHawks123 - Both are forum moderators, live in the same time zone (almost), have braces, loves airplanes, are interested in Geography and loves Swedish music. 8. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png xESCFR3AKx - Both are forum moderators and submits unique songs. 9. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014191506/ovsc/images/1/10/Malta.png xon707dbest - Both are almost in the same age, are Catholic and loves pasta. 10. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014183920/ovsc/images/7/7c/Latvia.png shovkovskyi - Both are of the same age, the youngest of two, loves to sing (even if he's not that gooad according to him), are Catholics, likes travelling and Geography. Other notable users: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014220227/ovsc/images/3/32/Netherlands.png 22DutchDude, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114304/ovsc/images/5/58/Spain.png Adría Puigdemont, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014220227/ovsc/images/3/32/Netherlands.png Aleksxhille, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png Alper Şahin, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015133719/ovsc/images/f/fa/Chile.png CaptainQuetzal, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014000628/ovsc/images/7/7f/Austria.png DJfromAustria, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015135436/ovsc/images/a/a9/Kosovo.png ErdiKosova, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/b/b3/Turkey.png escturkeyfan67, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png EurovisionJess, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014000628/ovsc/images/7/7f/Austria.png FerryGraf, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014000628/ovsc/images/7/7f/Austria.png garameaning, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png Gareth Jennings, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014000824/ovsc/images/3/32/Belgium.png Hongarius, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182506/ovsc/images/d/d8/Greece.png HopingAngels, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014220227/ovsc/images/3/32/Netherlands.png ilipsv, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014000861/ovsc/images/a/a9/Bosnia_and_Herzegovina.png JasminTuzla96, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182506/ovsc/images/d/d8/Greece.png Jimmys1113, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114304/ovsc/images/5/58/Spain.png jologes, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png kenajabam, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015132628/ovsc/images/5/55/USA.png Kittybee124, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png logamac, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015132628/ovsc/images/5/55/USA.png Lynxes21, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014001034/ovsc/images/6/64/Cyprus.png mimisthesc, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182506/ovsc/images/d/d8/Greece.png MrEuroVoice, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182506/ovsc/images/d/d8/Greece.png MrGiorgos2012, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015113308/ovsc/images/e/ee/Russia.png MrKoteiko, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114261/ovsc/images/7/76/Serbia.png MrMicki94, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/b/b3/Turkey.png OneDirectionTurkey, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114304/ovsc/images/5/58/Spain.png patapucha, http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014001626/ovsc/images/6/69/Denmark.png Playboymain1, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014184020/ovsc/images/d/d9/Lithuania.png Pleaso454, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png RanbornLP, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015132628/ovsc/images/5/55/USA.png selreyes (EuroAsianSongContest), http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114308/ovsc/images/2/29/United_Kingdom.png shadowtiger97, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114304/ovsc/images/5/58/Spain.png smileysthe, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014220227/ovsc/images/3/32/Netherlands.png Talitha Ottema, http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014002321/ovsc/images/6/6f/Estonia.png The99Brothers, http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014231129/ovsc/images/8/8f/Romania.png TheLegodan89, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014220227/ovsc/images/3/32/Netherlands.png TheRagingFalcon1, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014184020/ovsc/images/d/d9/Lithuania.png TieBreak002 and http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014182331/ovsc/images/9/9b/Germany.png ValiumSounds Liev in Song Contests In Song Contests and on the internet, Liev seldom reveals his real given name. Instead, he uses the Russian variant of his English name, Liev Artovsky, although 'Artovsky' is a made-up Russian-ized form of his real surname. His name, Liev Artovsky, is also his alter-ego but it doesn't differ much than the real person himself aside from the name used online. Here's a list of the different song contests and songs he entered in: 'Winning Entries:' 'Online Song Contests:' 'ONGOING' Astounding Song Contest (ASC) Contest Manager: Hongarius Colour Vision Song Contest (CVSC) Contest Manager: HarrietC123 Dynamic Song Festival (DSF) Contest Manager: CaptainQuetzal Euro-Asian Song Contest (EASC) Contest Manager: EuroAsianSongContest Globalvision Song Competition (GSC) Contest Manager: Gareth Jennings Great World Song Festival (GWSF) Contest Manager: LuigiDan96 Ili's World Song Competition (IWSC) Contest Manager: ilipsv Imagine Song Contest (ISC) Contest Manager: ESCJessicaUK Kid's North Vision (KNV) Contest Manager: TheLegodan89 Legendary Song Contest (LSC) Contest Manager: garameaning Magical Music Contest (MMC) Contest Manager: xESCFR3AKx North Vision Song Contest (NVSC) Contest Manager: Lynxes 21 Own Eurovision Song Contest (OESC) Contest Manager: mihai1103 The Future Song Contest (TFSC) Contest Manager: Adría Puigdemont The Voice Song Contest (TVSC) Contest Manager: MrGiorgos2012 Tubevision Contest (TVC) Contest Manager: DimitrisLoveIvi World Music Song Contest (WMSC) Contest Manager: Aleksxhille WWW Song Contest (WWWSC) Contest Manager: FerryGraf and mimisthesc 'ONGOING BUT WITHDRAWN' Fabulous Song Contest (FSC) Contest Manager: jologes GalaxySongContest (GSC) Contest Manager: escturkeyfan67 Glorious Song Contest (GSC) Contest Manager: EurovisionJess Great Music Contest (GMC) Contest Manager: MrMinedoki97 International Fantasy Song Contest (IFSC) Contest Manager: TheRagingFalcon1 'UNKNOWN/ON BREAK' Crazy Song Contest (CSC) Contest Manager: CrazySongContest Euphoria Song Contest (ESC) Contest Manager: Euphoria Song Contest Let's Rock The World (LRTW) Contest Manager: TheLegodan89 Online Music Contest (OMC) Contest Manager: MSVSechserCCCC Shining Music Contest (SMC) Contest Manager: Shining Music Contest United World Song Contest (UWSC) Contest Manager: logamac World Voice Contest (WVC) Contest Manager: MrEuroVoice World Wide Contest (WWC) Contest Manager: Jimmys1113 'DEFUNCT/CANCELLED' Amazing Music Contest (AMC) Contest Manager: TheEscFan1 Asian Voice Song Contest-Friendship Circle (AVSC-FC) Contest Manager: Liev Artovsky Classical World Song Contest (CWSC) Contest Manager: shovkovskyi EBUVision Song Contest (EBUVSC) Contest Manager: JasminTuzla96 Everybody's Song Contest (ESC) Contest Manager: Playboymain1 Galaxy Vision Song Contest (GVSC) Contest Manager: MightyHawks123 Mad Song Contest (MSC) Contest Manager: TheDimitrisMp Mini Voice Contest (MVC) Contest Manager: TheLegodan89 Ourvision Song Contest (OVSC) Contest Manager: OurVisionSongContest Rainbow Dreams Song Contest (RDSC) Contest Manager: TheRagingFalcon1 and LuigiDan96 Theme Music Contest (TMC) Contest Manager: shovkovskyi Tune Contest Europe (TCE) Contest Manager: RanbornLP Universal Song Contest (UVSC) Contest Manager: shadowtiger97 ValiumSounds Contest (VSC) Contest Manager: ValiumSounds WideVision Song Contest (WVSC) Contest Manager: HopingAngels World Music Bash (WMB) Contest Manager: Lynxes21 World of Sound Contest (WSC) Contest Manager: LanguageNerd09 'Liev in OVSC National Selections' C = Cancelled U = Unknown Status N/A = Not Applicable / Didn't Qualify 'National Selections Made by Liev' Here are some National Selections made by Liev for other YouTube song contests: 1. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/1/1a/Ukraine.png Blue and Yellow The Ukrainian National Selection for WVSC #11 2. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015132628/ovsc/images/5/55/USA.png Star-Spangled The American National Selection for TVC #27 3. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/b/b3/Turkey.png Tek Türkiye #1 '(Ourvision Song Contest #33) 4. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014230325/ovsc/images/1/12/Portugal.png '''Um Portugal #1 '(Ourvision Song Contest #35) 5. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/1/1a/Ukraine.png 'Pisnya Dlya Gaitana '(North Vision Song Contest #2) 6. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015125442/ovsc/images/0/0a/Turkmenistan.png '''Imagine: Turkmenistan (Imagine Song Contest #18) 7. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121014001626/ovsc/images/6/69/Denmark.png Dansk Musik Grand Prix 01 (Euro-Asian Song Contest #7) 8. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/1/1a/Ukraine.png Pisnya Dlya Eduard Romanyuta '''(North Vision Song Contest #3) 9. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015133044/ovsc/images/4/43/Australia.png '''Imagine: Australia (Imagine Song Contest #19) 10. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/1/1a/Ukraine.png Pisnya Dlya Vremya i Steklo '(North Vision Song Contest #4) 11. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121015114307/ovsc/images/b/b3/Turkey.png '''Imagine: Turkey '(Imagine Song Contest #20) Liev in Special Contests Here's a list of all the special contests Liev participated in: '''20th Century Music Contest #1 #2 Best Artist Tournament #10 #11 Best City Contest #1 #2 Coolest Cover Contest #2 #3 Tourist Attractions Contest Category:Users Category:Filipino users Category:National selection hosts Category:Contest hosts